Digital video, such as that obtained from digital cameras, digital video recorders, or other digital imagers often contain undesirable motion between successive image frames. Using all motion vectors to remove the unintended motion may produce a correction vector. However, this approach may result in an inaccurate correction vector and in inefficient use of resources.